I Wonder If You'll Say You're Sorry
by Goupix67
Summary: "It is you, only you, I want to kill. I want to make it, so you can no longer smile." Il savait qu'il passerait un sale moment. Il savait de toute manière qui se présentait devant lui. Son bourreau. Sombre personnage. Dark character. Darkiplier. [FRANÇAIS & ENGLISH]


**Hello !**

 **OUI JE SAIS QUE ÇA FAIT 6 MOIS QUE JE N'AI RIEN POSTÉ, pardonnez-moi please '^^... L'inspiration n'était pas du tout au rendez-vous, et les cours ne me laissaient pas non plus vachement le temps de me pencher sur l'écriture d'une FanFiction (le bac blanc français, les TPE, toussa toussa toi même tu sais).**

 **MAAAAIS malgré tout cela, l'envie d'écrire m'est retombée dessus, d'un coup, et c'est ainsi que cette FF est née.**

 _ **Je remercie du fond du cœur le soyeux pote Bariusagi qui a bien voulu relire/corriger/chipoterlol cet écrit, j'te fais de gros poutous partout !**_

 **Cette FF est une SongFic, basée sur la chanson Vocaloid "I Wonder If You'll Say You're Sorry". Et n'est pas sur SLG. À vous de découvrir...**

 **Les dialogues sont en anglais.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

I Wonder If You'll Say You're Sorry

"- ... Ouch... You son of a bitch...

\- I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP ! Haven't you understood what I said ?!"

Il le souleva du sol en l'empoignant par le cou, le faisant suffoquer, et le plaqua d'un geste puissant contre le mur de la cave. La tête de sa "victime" fracassa les briques et menaça de mener son propriétaire à un évanouissement prochain. Mais sa conscience tint bon et il se redressa légèrement, reprenant sa respiration coupée lors du plaquage, son crâne couvert de sang après avoir déjà subi plusieurs coups.

À peine la victime avait-elle relevé la tête qu'un puissant coup de poing vint s'écraser contre sa joue droite et décrocher sa mâchoire. Il fut projeté au sol, quelques mètres plus loin de son "bourreau".

Bourreau partagé entre exaltation et pure colère.

"Shut up... You don't know what I've been through during all this time...

Mocked... Replaced... Pushed aside by you, "your highness" ! So now, I'll get my revenge. And I'll take my time... Aren't you happy ? I am spending my precious time just for you ! You should be really proud and grateful...

Mark."

Ledit Mark était étendu au sol, ne sachant s'il arriverait à se relever un jour. Ses oreilles bourdonnantes ne captaient que partiellement les paroles prononcées par son tortionnaire, et son cerveau arrivait encore moins à les assimiler. Mais il savait qu'il passerait un sale moment. Il savait de toute manière qui se présentait devant lui.

Son bourreau.

Son alter ego.

Sa folie.

Sombre personnage.

Dark character.

Darkiplier.

Ce dernier passa une main dans ses cheveux en gloussant légèrement ; son "créateur" faisait vraiment pitié dans son état actuel. Il avait de la chance de ne pas avoir hérité du côté _goofy_ de son double.

Décidément, il était meilleur que lui, et ce, dans toutes les catégories.

Darkiplier s'approcha de Mark et s'agenouilla près de lui. Il glissa ses lèvres vers son oreille, et murmura :

"Oh, poor boy, he's already exhausted... Do you want me to help you ? AH ! Sorry, I think I have misunderstood your request and I can't perform it... Too bad !"

Il explosa en un rire fou et sadique, passant ses mains sur son visage, le levant vers le plafond de la salle sombre. Dark s'arrêta brusquement, soupira d'extase, et fixa son attention sur le vidéaste au sol, immobile, dont seule la respiration erratique prouvait qu'il était encore vivant.

Mais qu'il ait été vivant ou mort, Dark s'en fichait. Il paierait pour sa nonchalance et son comportement odieux envers lui, lui qui méritait mieux que cela !

Il lui asséna un grand coup de pied dans le ventre pour le placer sur le dos, afin de voir son visage meurtri.

Et pour que Mark puisse voir sa folie resurgissante, enfouie et refoulée depuis des années dans ce corps qui ne demandait que liberté.

Les yeux à peine ouverts, les paupières lourdes de sang, la bouche pâteuse et sanguinolente, les oreilles bouchées, Mark avait bien une pauvre allure.

Ce qui emplit Dark d'un immense sentiment de satisfaction.

Le double malveillant sourit en coin lorsque le regard noisette de son alter ego croisa le sien, rubis, avant de placer son pied sur le torse de son créateur, l'utilisant comme un piédestal. Lentement et progressivement, il enfonça la Ranger qu'il portait au pied dans la poitrine de son souffre-douleur, le faisant suffoquer. Pour se détacher de son emprise, Mark rassembla le peu de forces qu'il lui restait et essaya de soulever la jambe de Dark de ses deux mains ; rien à faire, elle était raide, dure et froide telle une barre en fer s'enfonçant de plus en plus puissamment dans son cœur.

Le double maléfique, en pressant toujours plus le thorax de Mark, baissa sa tête et lui dit sur le ton le plus calme possible :

 **"It is you, only you, I want to kill.**

 **I want to make it, so you can no longer smile."**

Il enleva soudainement son pied, et ne laissant une minute de répit à Mark, attrapa brusquement son bras pour redresser son corps.

Une quinte de toux monta dans les poumons de Mark, et celui-ci toussa en crachant quelques gouttes de sang mêlée à sa salive : s'il continuait à saigner autant, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps... La poigne de Dark se resserra sur le poignet de son créateur tandis qu'il le rapprocha de lui. Plongeant son regard flamboyant dans celui vitreux de son homologue, il porta la main couverte de sang du vidéaste à ses lèvres, léchant le liquide rougeâtre et poisseux. Mark, sentant la langue saliveuse et étrangement brûlante de son acolyte glisser entre ses doigts, retira d'un grand coup son bras, griffant accidentellement au passage Dark au visage. Ce dernier ricana, léchant ses babines pour recueillir les dernières gouttes du liquide, et prononça d'une voix sensuelle :

"Your blood is exquisite, y'know. It'll be a pleasure to drink it, drying your veins, after killing you..." Il soupira et poursuivit, en s'approchant toujours plus de Mark qui, dégoûté, reculait :

"You, who think I'm crazy.

You, who tell everything you want about me, especially lies.

Me, who scare everyone because of everything they heard from you.

I'm not as mad and murderous as you told everybody, am I ?"

Dark ria une nouvelle fois face à son ironie et affirma :

 **"I'll show you how fearful a thing speaking ill is.**

 **Though to you it's most likely such a trivial thing, it is forgettable.**

 **Even if a thousand years pass, this grudge will not disappear."**

Empoignant le visage de son interlocuteur d'une seule main, le meurtrier dit d'un ton ferme, en détachant audiblement chacune des syllabes :

 **" "I-am-so-sorry", can-you-say-it ?"**

Mark, reculant face au visage familier déformé par la folie, buta contre une chaîne et bascula. Dark en profita pour l'assoir de force et l'y enchaîna hardiment. La panique monta en Mark : son homologue diabolique savait très bien qu'il détestait être attaché, il avait une peur bleue de ne pas disposer librement de ses membres. Mais ici, plus rien ne lui appartenait : ni ses membres, ni son corps, ni son mental, ni même sa vie.

Tournant lentement autour de sa proie tel un rapace, Darkiplier répéta des paroles précédentes, comme un refrain, et interrogea son créateur avec moquerie :

 **"It is you, only you, I want to kill.**

 **I'll make it, so you can no longer smile.**

 **So, your body, fastened to a chair,**

 **How does it feel ?"**

Le vidéaste essayait non seulement de calmer sa phobie, mais également de contenir ses forces afin de ne pas s'évanouir. Terrifié, sa peur fut ravivée de plus belle lorsque le cinglé quitta son champ de vision. Celui-ci était un peu plus loin derrière lui, au niveau d'une table, admirant divers objets de torture disposés dessus. Il en prit certains en main avant de les reposer, faisant le plus de cliquetis possibles, pour effrayer sa victime.

Mark, à l'entente de ces bruits inquiétants, tenta de pencher sa tête en arrière pour voir Dark, mais sa boîte crânienne le lancina terriblement. Une voix rauque surgit alors des ténèbres, faisant sursauter l'homme enchaîné :

 **"I'll caress you from head to toe.**

 **So that you'll be able to feel the pain even better.**

 **While praying, choosing the tools to use,**

 **Let's be grateful, for being alive."**

Des pas se firent entendre dans la cave, indiquant que Dark avançait à nouveau vers sa victime. Il se posta devant lui et lui montra son nouveau jouet : un couteau reluisant et parfaitement aiguisé, comme le prouva Dark avec une entaille au doigt alors qu'il avait à peine effleuré la lame sur sa peau. Observant le sang perler au niveau de sa coupure, il répéta d'une voix enfantine :

 **" "I-am-so-sorry", can-you-say-it ?"**

Léchant la petite goutte de sang au bout de son doigt, le psychopathe s'approcha de Mark, couteau tendu vers celui-ci. Le cœur du créateur s'affola à la vue de la lame tranchante, qui approchait dangereusement de son visage. Dark sourit en sentant la panique de son alter ego et se mit juste derrière lui, le couteau au niveau de la gorge.

À nouveau au niveau de son oreille, il demanda :

"Please, can you accord me a favor ? Just one, Mark. However, I don't give you the choice so... Can you stick your tongue out for me ? And don't ask why, you'll know it soon."

Mark, devant la "requête" de Dark et son incapacité à ne pas obéir à son ordre, auquel cas il mourrait instantanément, s'effectua et tira, bien qu'en se questionnant, sa langue.

Dark sourit devant la docilité de son joujou et prit la langue entre ses doigts pour la tirer encore plus. Le vidéaste crut qu'il allait vomir ses entrailles au vu de la force qu'utilisait le psychopathe pour étirer son muscle buccal.

Mais ses tripes furent au bord de ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit Dark lever le couteau et l'abaisser sur sa langue, la coupant d'un coup net.

Un torrent de sang emplit immédiatement sa bouche, une douleur aiguë de milliards d'aiguilles s'enfonçant dans sa bouche surgit, et un flot de larmes coula de ses yeux tandis qu'il hurlait de douleur.

Dark, quant à lui, contempla avec amour la langue qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, finalement détachée de l'orifice buccal de son propriétaire. Satisfait, il observait son double épris de douleur gigoter sur la chaise, tout en palpant le membre buccal entre ses doigts. Mark, à présent, ne hurlait plus, mais émettait des petites plaintes et continuait de pleurer.

 **" "I-am-so-sorry", CAN'T-you-say-it ?"** , ria Dark devant l'absurdité de sa phrase. Bien entendu qu'il ne pourrait plus le dire...

"Well, Mark, you're strangely quiet. Have you... lost your tongue ?"

Dark explosa dans un énorme fou rire tandis qu'un filet de sang coula de la bouche déjà dégoulinante du vidéaste. Mark pencha sa tête pour laisser le plasma s'écouler au sol, afin d'éviter de s'étouffer. Il ne voyait plus rien, sa vision emplie de points noirs était floue, sa tête tournait, le goût du sang baignait dans sa bouche et une odeur métallique stagnait dans ses narines, les larmes et la morve dégoulinaient sur son visage et ses joues.

Dark, pendant que sa victime semblait commencer à agoniser mentalement, mit la langue dans sa poche et releva la tête de Mark par les cheveux. L'air désespéré qu'il arborait rendait le psychopathe dingue : qu'est-ce qu'il aimait le voir en position de faiblesse, payant pour toutes les immondices qu'il lui avait faites subir !

Une longue plainte soudaine sortit des lèvres de Mark, suivie de plusieurs autres, comme des appels à l'aide. Mais cela horripila brusquement Dark, qui tira plus fortement sur les cheveux noirs de Mark et lui décocha une claque.

 **"It is you, only you, I want to kill.**

 **I'll make it, so you can no longer smile.**

 **That sobbing, like a baby, stop it."**

Même se sachant aux portes de la Mort, Mark se sentit obligé d'obéir à son "supérieur". Il se tut, ce qui plut à son bourreau qui relâcha sa tignasse.

La tête de Mark retomba mollement, son regard perdu dans le vague. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps conscient : et Dark l'avait compris.

Le moment était venu de conclure.

Dark s'agenouilla devant sa victime, redressant le visage de Mark par le menton. Il plaça le couteau au niveau du cœur de sa victime préférée, approcha ses lèvres charnues des lèvres sanguinolentes et murmura d'une voix douce :

 **"With that sloppy face, you are free, to say you're sorry, though.**

 **But from the very start, I had absolutely no intention of saving you."**

Il enfonça d'un coup sec la lame dans l'organe vital de son créateur. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de sa victime et susurra :

 **"Because it's you."**


End file.
